1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas controlling device for integration which is integrated for use on a panel for the desired uses such as a gas supply control, a gas cleanup or the like in a gas controlling device of a high purity gas supply system for a semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas controlling device of a high purity gas supply system for a semiconductor has been conventionally integrated in a crowded state, for example as shown in FIG. 1. In the figure, many gas lines 75 are arranged In parallel on a panel 70. The gas line 75 is provided with a filter 74, a valve 73, a block valve 72, and a mass flow controller 71 in order from an upstream side. Every gas controlling device of the above described gas line 75 is a part to be periodically replaced and it is very troublesome and takes much time to remove or to mount it in a crowded place. For example, when the filter 74 which is constituted transversely is removed, screws 76, 77 disposed on both sides thereof need to be loosened and moreover the gas line 75 needs to be partially loosened not to damage a sealing surface. Accordingly, to remove or to mount a filter, for example, all screws for fixing devices in the downstream such as a valve need to be loosened and hence a user has difficulty in performing operations such as periodical repair, periodical replacement or the like.
Moreover, since the main body of an automatic diaphragm valve, although not shown, needs to be mounted to a passage block with four bolts, it takes much time to mount it. Moreover, when the passage block is mounted on a pipeline in tight space, it must be tightened with four bolts via a metal C ring, a gasket or the like on the bottom and hence it takes much time to mount it and, if the tightening force of each bolt is not well balanced, a leak is apt to occur at the joint part of the bottom surface, thereby deteriorating reliability. Further, although there is a multiple valve such that a plurality of automatic diaphragm valves are mounted on the passage block for integration, it is uneconomical because all valves must be replaced when one valve needs to be replaced and, since it is mounted with a plurality of bolts, it is difficult to tighten the bolts for ensuring good sealing.